QUIEN TE DIJO
by So-Chn
Summary: un fic dedicado a mi pareja favorita de todos EL SORATO..espero les guste..u.u..es triste..pero solo escribo(o kasi siempre) kosas tristes u.u...espero les guste..ja ne U


Bueno...ahora les presento uno de mis mas recientes fics..espero les guste y dejen reviews nun...bueno..léanlo:

QUIEN TE DIJO

-Me siento tan mal, no puedo creer que esto paso, me niego a creerlo- susurra una chica, con los ojos rojos y cristalinos se notaba que había llorado mucho

-so..ra..- se oía el susurro de su mejor amiga, que se notaba que también había llorado mucho. Lentamente su mejor amiga se acercaba a ella, pero alguien la detuvo

-déjala mimi, necesita pensar..- el novio de Mimi, el mejor amigo de Sora, y ..el mejor amigo..de Matt...

Quien te dijo que yo me olvide de tiQue me duermo tranquilaY jamás sueño contigo 

-ma...matt..- susurraba la pelirroja, con lagrimas en sus ojos, tocando una tumba fria, y que llevaba dentro de ella al ser mas querido por sora...

la pelirroja abrazó ala tumba y empezó a llorar sobre ella, esperando que el saliera de ahí y le dijera que todo estará bien, y que jamás se volverá a ir...

Todos los presentes lloraban, estaban todos los digi-elegidos presentes... Joe, Mimi, Taichi, Izzi , Hikari, y... Takeru y Sora, los mas afectados por la terrible noticia...

Yamato Ishida, a sus 17 años de vida, había sufrido un terrible accidente, el avión donde iban a bordo se estrelló, y no hubo ningún sobreviviente...

Que pase de todo, quien te dijo esoSi cuando el cielo se enfurece, tiene especidad de lluviaY cuando el sol desaparece ya no es playa la arenura 

-no, díganme que no es verdad, Tai...esto es una pesadilla verdad?- dice la novia del difunto volteando a ver bruscamente a su mejor amigo, con los ojos cristalinos

..su amigo solo pudo agachar su mirada, con los ojos cristalinos, no podía creer que su mejor amigo haya muerto, y peor aun, dejando a sora destrozada, no podía ver a su mejor amiga a si...

-no, no puede ser, él..él me prometió que volvería, el, jamás ha roto una promesa, no, me niego a creerlo..- dijo la pelirroja con los ojos cristalinos y con lagrimas en sus mejillas...

..ya que el había prometido, que volvería de la gira en cuanto pudiera, ya que sora estaba muy preocupada, y su presentimiento de habia echo realidad....

Quien te dijo que yo ya no pienso en tiQue es historia pasada el amor que me dabasQue pase de todo, quien te dijo eso 

-matt...no puede ser que me abandonaras aquí..- susurro el pequeño Tk... que desde que le dieron la noticia no habia hablado (bueno ni tan pequeño, tenia 14 años)...

Tk se acerca y abraza a Sora y ninguno aguanta el dolor y empiezan a llorar, la persona mas preciada para ellos habia muerto..

..Todos sus conocidos también lo acompañaban...hasta gabumon estaba ahí, inmóvil, sin creer la noticia al lado de biyomon(se me olvido komo s escribe...)su fiel y dulce amiga ave...

sora...cada vez se veía peor por la noticia, su amado, Yamato Ishida, al que tanto amo desde la primera vez que fueron al digimundo, el que siempre la protegía, mimaba, cuidaba, y consolaba, la habia dejado, sola, en este mundo, sin nadie a quien acudir, sin nadie que le de esa sonrisa que ella tanto amaba, sin poder volver a ver esos ojos azules tan bellos ni volver a probar sus suaves labios que a ella le fascinaban...se habia ido, y la dejo, rompió su promesa, la abandono...

Si cuando el viento entra a los gritosReconozco tus palabrasy cuando el fuego va apagándosetu cuerpo se me escapa 

solo recuerdos vagos pasaban por la mente de sora, tantos momentos tan felices, tan lindos, tan cerca de el, que jamás volverán, jamás vera de nuevo ese cabello wero de el, ya no podrá volver a oír su voz, el se fue...y no hay forma de que el vuelva... seguirá la vida, pero el ya no estará para alegrarla, seguiría viva, pero sin motivo por a cual seguirlo(viva)...no habia nada, pero, no podía suicidarse, que pensaría Matt? , el se decepcionaría, tenia que seguir en este mundo tan cruel, que la separo de su verdadero amor...

-ma..att..- era lo único que ella podía decir, y solo en un susurro...mientras el joven Tk ni siquiera eso podía decir... se habia volvido a quedar sin habla..

Sora, no tenia consuelo, no habia alguien que le diera un motivo para vivir, ni su propia madre le daba el consuelo que ella necesitaba..

Quién te dijo eso, no les creas que ya no te quieroAy cuanto, cuanto te mintieronQuién te dijo esoSi me quedo en casa vació, si me falta un pedazo de cielo 

Sora voltio a ver al cielo azul...azul como los hermosos ojos de Yamato, y juro que jamás se volvería a enamorar, que jamás olvidaría a Matt...porque era su verdadero amor..

**-1 año y medio despues...- **

sora seguía sin sonreír ahora sus ojos siempre mostraban tristeza y el dolor que matt había dejado al marcharse.... y que jamás repondría por su ida..

...pero seguía yendo ala escuela, la habían logrado convencer de que siguiera estudiando, como le gustaría a Matt..pero la calidez de el amor de Matt no la acompañaba, solo la acompañaba la soledad...Todos le decían que lo olvidara (excepto los elegidos y los familiares)..pero ella se negaba rotundamente, ya no salía, solo salía con los digi-elegidos y su madre, pero JAMAS ubo una muestra de felicidad en su rostro, ni un gesto siquiera...

Quién te dijo que yo no luche por tiQue baje los brazos dejando entra el fracasoQue pase de todo, quién te dijo eso 

Medio año después

 Llego un tiempo, en que Sora calló muy grave en el hospital, esa tristeza se convirtió en enfermedad, que la tenia en estado de coma, y que por tanto tiempo Sora había guardado...

Estaba confirmado, Sora no tenia remedio, no tenia salvación, moriría hace apenas un mes Tk habia muerto por la profunda depresión, no comía, no dormía, y  por la misma razón de que Hikari habia estado tan grave... y que aun seguía un poco mal...pero ya fuera del hospital....

Todos los digi-elegidos se habían reunido con Sora...en especial sus dos mejores amigos.. Mimi y Taichi...que no la abandonaban como su mamá, ahí presente...

Si estoy quemándome en el hieloTraicionero de tu fríoSi de tanto que te llorocomo loca me río -Sora..- era lo único que podían decir sus dos mejores amigos...-Tai...sora, no puede morir..no morirá..- decía Hikari tratando de creer en sus propias palabras..intentando dar ánimos..pero no podía..Tai solo la vio dulcemente y beso su frente, ambos con ojos cristalinos... Mimi solo veía a su mejor amiga,  acostada sobre una cama del hospital, ponerse cada dia peor....Izzi y Joe estaban presentes, pero como era costumbre guardaban silencio, Miyako lloraba en el hombro de Ken, cody, como Izzi y Joe, guardaba silencio, y Davis, lloraba viendo a Hikari en el estado que habia llegado a ponerse.. Quién te dijo esoNo les creas que ya no te quieroAy cuanto, cuanto te mintieronQuién te dijo eso, si me quedo en casa vacíoSi me falta un pedazo de cielo 

La Mamá de Sora estaba presente, sentada enseguida de su hija, al lado de los padres Ishida...que se habían reconciliado despues de lo pasado con Yamato...

Sora..estaba perdida en sus pensamientos...hundida en sus sueños, sin poder despertar... sintiendo dolor, y cada ves este aumentaba mas, pues el tiempo de la ausencia de matt...hasta en sus sueños lloraba por el...recordando lo doloroso que habia sido esto  año sin el.. y que en una semana se cumplirían dos....

...en sus sueños no dejaba de pasar matt, el preguntándole que si se habia olvidado de el..y ella preguntándole..que si quien le dijo eso, que jamás podría ser verdad...

en la vida real, los digi-elegidos Viena como Sora en sus sueños lloraba...lagrimas  y demasiadas recorrían sus mejillas...

Se me acorta la vida, se me muere la esperanzaYa no puedo hacer nada, ya nada me alcanzaYo solamente quisiera, que el mundo no te mintieraSi supieras que estoy desesperado,como un pez que se ahoga en su propio mar 

1 semana despues

despues...todos vieron que sora sonreía, sonrisa que, exactamente hace dos años no veían en ella ..pero aun lagrimas en sus ojos...

-quien te dijo eso...Yamato...extrañare a todos...- se olló el susurro de sora.....despues de su amiga se iba de este mundo dejándolos para siempre...

..en su sueño, sora, se encontraba a Matt, y el, con alas, le otorgaba su mano, y ella la agarraba y se iban juntos, encontrándose a Tk...y despues de unas semanas a Hikari también...y ellos jamás volvieron a sufrir, solo sufrían los habitantes de la tierra, que los extrañaban y quienes enterraron a Sora con Matt, y a Tk con  Hikari...

Quién te dijo eso, no les creas que ya no te quieroAy cuanto, cuanto te mintieron...Quién te dijo eso, si me quedo en casa vació,si me falta un pedazo de cielo, 

ay quién te dijo eso

espero les haya gustado...dejen reviews  -U y kualkier otro reklamo a: ja ne!! nn atte.- so-Chan


End file.
